Conventionally, there have been developed robot devices in the shape of a multi-limb living animal, such as a dog or a cat. Such conventionally proposed robot devices are programmed simply to keep doing predetermined works or can only behave in accordance with a simple sequence.
In some portable terminals, virtual pets having emotion models are provided. However, such virtual pets cannot live in the actual world and, therefore, lack reality and a sense of living.